Red And White
by SongbirdNightingale
Summary: Fully Summary On My Profile ...Jack and Rapunzel go to Hiccup and Astrid. They know that Anna, who is Elsa's oldest friend, can stop Pitch. Anna is not a normal dragon rider. She was cursed at birth with powers that she doesn't even know she has, thanks to her parents. And now the truth must come out to save both places before Pitch wins. *Jackunzel and Hiccstrid*
1. Prologue

**_Requested by_: Shiranai Atsune**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

* * *

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He smiled as he watched his daughter play with the daughter of his oldest friend.

"Tired, oh great king?" The man turned to see his oldest friend next to him, a teasing smile on his face.

"I'm not your king, Hiccup," He spoke to his friend, "Besides, being a king is not as great as it seems," Hiccup shrugged.

"You seem happy enough, Jack. Besides, you're a great leader," Jack sighed.

"I'm afraid," He admitted, "That man Pitch hasn't shown up in a long time," He watched his daughter, "And if he finds out about Elsa's power and Anna's then I don't know what he'll do," Hiccup frowned.

"It shouldn't be a problem," He responded, "If Pitch was such a problem, we would have seen him causing problems by now," Jack sighed in response.

"I'm not too sure," He said.

"Jack!" He turned to the doorway where his wife was now standing. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Hiccup smirked.

"Go to her Jackie," He glared at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"At least my girl doesn't punch me, oh great dragon rider!" Hiccup glared as Jack laughed and went over to his wife, "Hi beautiful," He greeted as he pecked her on the cheek. She giggled.

"Hello to you as well," She responded as she looked over his shoulder at her child, "Is Anna doing okay?" Jack turned around and watched the two as well. Anna laughed as Elsa chased her around the room.

"Yeah Punzie," He responded, "Don't worry about them," Rapunzel frowned.

"I can't help it," Jack frowned at her sad expression.

"Punzie," He said to her, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to them on my watch," She slightly smiled.

"Well it's lunch time," She said, "Get Anna and tell Hiccup to get Elsa. Astrid's already waiting," Jack nodded and gave her a kiss.

"We'll be in there in a minute," She nodded and left the room. Jack walked over to Hiccup, "The servants have lunch ready," Hiccup nodded in response and walked over to the two kids. Jack followed.

"Anna," Her father spoke, "It's time for lunch," The little girl had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay daddy!" She looked at her friend, "Is Elsa joining us?" Jack smiled and knelled next to Hiccup.

"Yes sweetly," Elsa squealed in happiness and walked over to her father. Jack picked her up, receiving a laugh from his daughter. Jack stood as Hiccup held his hand out for Anna. The four left the room, not noticing a figure in the shadows, watching and planning on revenge on the King of Corona.


	2. Chapter 1

_**~One~**_

"I'll race you!" The red haired girl laughed.

"Racing you, Kristoff, won't be a problem!" The blond boy pouted as his dragon nudged him.

"Well, do you except my challenge?" He asked. She laughed again.

"Of course!" She responded as she watched him from on top of her dragon, "I'm always ready for a challenge!" Kristoff smirked.

"Well then, Anna, give me a minute," He whistled, a call for his own personal dragon. Anna rolled her green eyes as they waited for his dragon. Five minutes later, Kristoff sighed, "We still haven't got it down," Anna giggled. He held his finger out, "Give me another minute," He ran back into the village. Anna looked at her dragon.

"He's so silly, isn't he Olaf?" The Monstrous Nightmare nudged her and she petted the dragon. She soon jumped off of Olaf and yawned. She watched people and dragons working together. She could not imagine a time when Dragons and Vikings were enemies. Growing up as the daughter of the Chief who lived during that time period meant that you would hear those stories a lot. Anna had a lot of time to think about how the village use to be before her father changed everything.

"I'm back!" Anna looked up at the sound of Kristoff's voice. She laughed and climbed back on Olaf.

"You're on!" At those words, the Monstrous Nightmare was off.

"Wait!" Kristoff and his Deadly Nadder raced after her. These were the things Anna loved to do. She loved to race the other dragon riders and she loved to ride on her dragon in general. To her it was like there was no other life before she got her dragon at age ten, but she knew there was a time before when she was friends with a bratty princess that had to get her way. Anna shivered at the thought of Elsa of Corona. A laugh pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Kristoff gaining on her. He only gained when she was thinking about something other than the challenge. She patted Olaf on his back.

"You know what to do," She tightened her grip on the dragon. Olaf nodded before speeding up. Soon enough they landed in an opening in the nearby forest. This was always where they ended the challenge. Anna jumped off and petted her dragon, "Great job Olaf!" She praised.

"What a powerful dragon," Her eyes widened as she looked around for the source of the voice. Anna's green eyes eventually met black ones. A man stood a couple feet away, a smirk on his evil face.

"W-Who are you?" She questioned, trying to stay strong. She was next in line, she couldn't be weak. He laughed.

"A question your father asked so many years ago," His eyes met hers again and she shivered, "But if you must know, my dear," He smirked a smile full of hate, "My name is Pitch," Anna ran the name through her head, not coming up with anything.

"What do you want?" She asked him. He wouldn't have said anything to her if he didn't want anything. She knew what people like him were like.

"I just want you to tell your father hi," He said with a smirk, "And that I'm back," She frowned.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Pitch shrugged.

"Your father and I don't have a good relationship," He responded, "It's better than my relationship with Jack Frost though," Now that name meant something to Anna. That was Elsa's father. Before she could ask any more questions, the man smirked again, "Bye Anna Haddock," She watched the man disappear.

"Magic," She muttered.

"Hey Anna!" Kristoff's voice got her out of her trace. She looked up to see the boy landing, "How did you get so fast? Gosh you get better every time," She stopped listening to Kristoff, wondering what the man named Pitch truly wanted. She turned toward the boy.

"We need to get back to the village," She told him, "I need to speak to my father," Kristoff frowned, but nodded.

"Okay. Then let's go,"

* * *

"One day you'll be the queen," The girl watched her mother brush her hair. Even at age sixteen her mother still enjoyed brushing her hair and when her mother was in the mood she was in there was no denying her.

"Yes mother," The white haired girl responded as she looked at herself. She would be a bad queen; she knew it deep in her heart. She was not fit, not yet anyways, to be queen.

"Elsa," Her mother started again, "You'll make a wonderful queen," Elsa still wasn't sure. Her mother got up and smiled at her daughter, "Are you hungry?" She asked. Elsa stood up from where she was sitting.

"Slightly," She responded.

"Hey you two!" Her mother turned to see her father at the door.

"Jack!" She ran over to him and hugged him. Elsa smiled. She loved seeing her parents happy.

"Hey Punzie," He said with a smile. He then looked at his daughter and motioned for her to join them. She smiled and walked over to join the group hug. She hugged her parents back as she thought of the past. She thought about the brat Viking she use to be friends with. Since an accident with Elsa's powers back when she was a kid, the girl hadn't been back and after the accident had been really bratty about the whole thing. Elsa couldn't remember her name, but it wasn't important to her. The hug ended too soon. Jack smiled at his daughter, "Let's go get something to eat," He lead the way out of the bedroom and the two followed.

* * *

Elsa quietly ate her lunch as best as she could. When she picked up her fork, ice started to appear and she slightly started to panic.

"M-Mom," She couldn't take her eyes off the almost frozen fork, "D-Dad," The next moment she knew her father was taking the fork from her. He closed his eyes and handed her fork back. It was back to its normal form.

"Take deep breaths," He told her as he knelled next to her, "Think about controlling your powers," Elsa did what her father said and soon enough the few pieces of ice that had reformed were gone. Jack smiled at her, "It's okay Elsa. Everything will be okay," She watched her fork like it was cursed. She had known for a while that it won't be okay. It'll never be okay again.

* * *

Pitch laughed as he watched the two girls in his vortex of magic. His plan was already in action and going better than he thought. Soon enough he would take over the world. He would be the dark ruler and Jack Frost will do his bidding. The dislike between the girls made his plan go even faster. Now all he had to do was turn Elsa to his side. Without Anna by her side it would be the easiest thing he had done in forever. Pitch smirked.

"Oh little Elsa," He watched as she told her parents that she would be fine, "You'll never be fine again. Even if it's the last thing I do," He looked at the vortex showing him what Anna was doing. He smirked at the scene of her telling her father his message. Hiccup Haddock the Third went pale and turned to call his wife. Pitch laughed; "I know what you're going to do, Dragon Rider," He smirked as the two parents left their house, "You'll never make it to Jack's,"


End file.
